Snorks list of oneshots
by EmpressLoveSiren23
Summary: This is a one-shot of the snorks and some of them can be parodies of other shows I just hoped you liked it and if you'll like that, then please review and follow up on all my stories so I can be remembered for the person who created the perfect fanfiction that you guys are willing to love so pretty please like and follow me so that I can finally be rid of the writer's block please


_**Snorks ones-shots**_

**_M_****_y Big fat Snork Wedding_**

This is a parody of ChalkZone episode my big fat chalk wedding I hope you all out there likes it. It's about All-star, Who had just helped out a girl with a broken project and finds out that she wants to marry him. Can Casey and the others save All-star or is he doomed to be ball and Chained to the girl?

One fine day, outside a school in Snorkland, there was a blonde long-haired girl snork that is purple and she is wearing a pink bow in her hair and a long blue dress with a bow tied to her waist towards the back and on her feet were blue shoes with bows on them and her wrist was a gold bracelet with corals on it. She was sitting on a bench and she was crying Deeply because the project that she has in her hands was broken.

All-star seaworthy was swimming towards school with his pet octopus Occy when he saw the girl crying and he stopped to talk to her. "Excuse me Miss, but why are you crying, is something wrong?" She answered to him while she cries and sniffs "My project broke and it will never work again!" And she sobs loudly and few tears came out of her eyes.

All-star looked at her project and simply had just laughed and said with a chuckle "Don't worry there because all is not lost." He simply reached into his backpack and he grabbed the girl's project and in a few seconds, he handed her back her project and it was good as new. "There you go, it's all fixed, and best of all, it's more pretty and colorful too." Said All-star and the girl stopped crying and then she smiled and said happily to her new prince charming.

"Oh thank you and it's better because you know why?" All-star saw something up with the girl and he started to back up into the school. "Why?" Then The girl walked right up to him and said lovingly "Because we made it together, you and me just like parents would." She was deeply in love with him.

All-star ran into the school and class had started. After school, All-star went over to see his friends at the Malt-shop which is where his friend Tooter worked and told them what happened this morning. "Hey guys, you'll never believe what happened this morning, there was this girl outside the school and she was crying her heart out because she broke her project..."

Just then a car drove up to the shop and the Muscle snork looked over the window and asked the same girl in the car, "Is that him, Norma Jean?" "That's him, daddy, that's my betrothed and my one true love." Norma Jean holds up a picture of All-star in a heart-shaped picture frame and kisses it.

The man turned on the car and said to everyone in the car, "Okay everybody, let's get him." All-star continued what happened this morning, "And Out of nowhere, she had this big crush on me." Junior laughed at this and said, "Then well, I'm so sure that you two lovers will make a cute couple All wet." Suddenly a loud car horn honked outside and the gang swam outside to see what was that noise was and a large Muscle man grabbed All-star by his shirt and lifted him to his face. "So your that boy snork, my daughter loves so much?" All the relatives came out of the car and they just started examining All-star.

"Hiya cousin."

"He's cute."

"Kinda bit scrawny-looking"

"Ouch, careful, watch it."

The big snork then grabbed All-star and he said: "I want to know what your intentions are, boy." Then the car door opened up and out stepped Norma Jean in a white wedding dress with a bouquet in her hand. She waved at All-star and blinked flirty like under her wedding veil. The gang was confused by this.

All-star was confused about what's going on "Intentions, Sir, what do you mean by that?" Casey just walked right up to Norma Jean's dad and gave him a piece of her mind "We intend to go out exploring and collecting seashells too, Hey!" She was grabbed by her snork by a big brother with muscles and had a scarf with a star on it

"No one's talking to you." "Billy Bob Scroggins, now you put those snorks down right now mister." Billy Bob dropped the gang including Occy and his dad stood next to All-star and told him "you'll get used to your new brother-in-law, he's just mega excited." "This your best man honey?" Asked Norma Jean to All-star.

"Your gonna need a best man if we're gonna have a wedding going on." She blinked at All-star and he got nervous. "Daffney, everyone I think we better be going now, see ya, Hey!" He was grabbed by her brother and was thrown into the trunk. "Hey pal, no one leaves my little sister at the altar." And all the relatives got into the car and drove off leaving a cloud of dust for the gang to cough at. "Guys, Help!" Yelled All-star from out of the trunk and the big brother shoved him back into the trunk.

"Yikes, how are we gonna save All-star, he's gonna get married to someone else?" Daffney asked Casey and she just had an idea and she huddled up and told everyone about her plan. "I'm gonna get All-star's Uncle Galileo to help us find Norma Jean's boyfriend."

Meanwhile, at the chapel, Norma Jean was walking down the aisle with her father and her mother was happy for her daughter getting married. All-star, who is wrapped up in a large red ribbon tried to escape, but he was pulled back by her brother and the big wedding began without an interruption.

"Gulp," said All-star as the Preacher began, " Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Norma Jean Scroggins and All-star Seaworthy in underwater matrimony, so if there is about any reason why these two should not wed, let them speak now or forever hold your peace. All-star was about to say something when his mouth was covered up by her older brother.

"I object!" Said a voice from the entrance of the chapel and everyone turned around to see who said that and it was Daffney and she was wearing a white wedding dress with a white wedding veil and holding flowers in her hand. "This wedding can't take place because All-star promised to marry me."

"Toot, toot!" Tooter said agreeably to what Daffney said. Everyone gasped at what she said. "Hey, you promised to marry the maid of honor?" Her brother asked and All-star blushed at what happened.

"I also object, All-star Seaworthy promised to marry me." Said a female snork in a wedding dress who stands next to Daffney and more girl snorks appeared in white wedding dresses. "Hey, he proposed to me just last week!" "He promised to marry me just last month!" "Same here!" "All-star sweetie!"

"Norma Jean, please marry me!" Said a Male snork with biker clothes and he was on a motorcycle and for who was he happened to have appeared with Casey and Uncle Galileo and out of nowhere, Norma Jean jumped off the stairs and into his arms. "Memphis, I thought you were long gone after what my daddy said about you." "I do love you Norma Jean and I want to share my life with you." Said Memphis.

He hugged her tightly and her father had decided he was best for Norma Jean. "Excuse me, but can someone untie me please?" All-star had asked and Tooter and Dimney pulled the ribbon and he went spinning around right into Casey's arms. "Thanks, Casey, I thought I was done for." "Hey there No problem, All-star I'm happy to help."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride Memphis." The preacher said and then Memphis and Norma Jean kissed and everyone cheered for them. This was a great wedding in beautiful Snorkland

The End

Hope you guys love this

_**Hey all of you out there, just to let you know that I'm severely coming down with a bad case of writers block and I just updated my stories so many of you guys out there, I was wondering if I should do loonatics unleashed so start coming up with ideas for my story or just PM me please you all know where to PM Me**_


End file.
